1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hexagonal molecular structure water manufacturing apparatus and a method thereof, and particularly to an improved hexagonal molecular structure water manufacturing apparatus and a method thereof capable of advantageously detecting the temperature inside a refrigerating chamber of a refrigerator and weighing water in a hexagonal molecular structure water container, thereby accurately controlling the operating time of a motor in accordance with a detected signal and rotating a rotatably alternating permanent magnet in the hexagonal molecular structure water container, so that pure water or common water, i.e., piped water, can be easily converted into hexagonal molecular structure water.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, hexagonal molecular structure water is well known for keeping the human body healthy because it has some elements helpful for cell activation, and as a result hexagonal molecular structure water is helpful in preventing various kinds of diseases such as cancer, constipation, diabetes and gastroenteric disorder.
Meanwhile, a commonly used conventional water polarity alternating apparatus, referring to FIG. 1, includes a motor 1 disposed at the bottom portion inside a body 3 thereof, a rotary magnet 2 connected to an upper end of a shaft of the motor 1, a container 4 disposed above the body 3 for receiving water therein, and a magnet 5 disposed at a predetermined portion in the container 4 for alternating the polarity of water in the container 4.
The detailed operation of the conventional alternating apparatus will now be explained.
To begin with, in the state that any type of liquid, i.e., water, is filled in the container 4, and when power is applied to the motor 1, the magnet 2 drivingly connected to the shaft of the motor 1 rotates. At this time, the magnet 5 rotates thereby and then a flow of water is created in the container 4.
However, the conventional alternating apparatus has drawbacks in detecting a stream load of water and a temperature thereof which need to be determined for manufacturing hexagonal molecular structure water.